


Lucy And The Lion

by Metawarkitty



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Confession, Cute, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fairytail, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kitten, Manga, Other, Romance, ongoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: Lucy is taking care after a lion cub known as Leo (Loki) after magic gone wrong! Hopefully the little cub won’t get up to any shenanigans, Lucy x Loke, hope you all enjoy.All characters belong to their respective owners~ Metawarkitty





	1. The Lion Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is taking care after a lion cub known as Leo (Loke) after magic gone wrong! Hopefully the little cub won’t get up to any shenanigans, Lucy x Loke, hope you all enjoy.  
> ~ Metawarkitty  
> All characters belong to their respective owners.

Lucy had been staring at the request board for over an hour, trying to find a job she could do alone. Unfortunately her usual team members were all off on jobs, Erza had been requested especially for some sort of rare monster hunt and Natsu got requested along with Gray. "I hope they don't destroy wherever they are" Lucy had thought to herself...

A small request stood out on the board and Lucy thought the job would be ideal for her, it wasn't anything too intricate and she believed she could do it. There was someone playing pranks on a small town about a 2 hour train ride from Magnolia, the job was just to investigate the cause and report the findings, there seemed to be no life threatening danger involved. Besides with 80 000 Jewels, Lucy could at least pay her rent for the month.

Lucy had taken the request off the board and walked over to Mirajane, she was greeted by her usual smile and gentle voice. She had informed Mira that she was interested in going out on this job and was waiting for approval, Mira had stamped the request and told Lucy to be careful. Lucy was excited, thinking back, has she really ever done a solo job before? Well... this just might be a first.

Walking with a spring in her step and a carefree smile on her face, Lucy walked into her home and prepared a bag, just in case her investigation runs more than a day. Double checking and making sure she had everything, she left for the train station, running more like to catch the train that was just about to depart.

After her mini marathon, Lucy sank back into her chair, breathing hard and feeling relief that she just made it, instead of waiting for the next train. As she was slumped over, a loud growl had erupted... It was Lucy's stomach. "Ah, I should have eaten before I left" As Lucy sighed to herself, she looked down to see a bento at her face.

"Hime-san is it time for punishment?" A cute looking girl wearing a maid outfit with blue eyes stared up at her

"Eeeek!" Lucy had gotten a fright and had quite the reaction. "Oh, Virgo it's you... you really scared me" Lucy said with a half cracked smile and sweat droplet.

"My apologies Hime-san, here is your bento" With that Virgo disappeared back to the celestial spirit world. Lucy thanked Virgo and began to eat.

After lunch, Lucy had decided to take a quick nap for the last stretch of the ride, waking up and running off the train before it departs again. Lucy was now in a small and quaint town. Looking around, she wondered who would play pranks on this town. She had made her way to the clients house, which happened to be the Mayor of the town. He had arranged accommodation for the young mage. She smiled kindly and thanked him, after putting her bags down she set out for her investigation.

She had begun her investigation with speaking to the residents who have had the pranks played on them, supposedly the magic they all experienced would alter something into a slight deviation of itself... A magic of obscurity? Lucy was making notes and lost in thought at what or who could be the culprit...Just then she heard a shriek and saw someone running her way. A strange looking man in a bright multicoloured jumpsuit wearing a mask... Lucy just gained another sweat droplet... this has to be the wizard who plays pranks...

Lucy jumped in front of the running man "Stop!"

The mans' stride had come to a very sudden halt. "Out of my way girl" He said as he pushed Lucy aside, of course Lucy would not take that. She pulled out her whip and it begins it's bright glow, she hits the ground and attacks by tripping the man. "Are you the one playing pranks on the town?" Lucy asked with a serious tone

"So what if I am? This town is boring, I'm just trying to make it lively" The man said with feigned innocence and some weird giggle.

"But, you're not making it lively. You are just causing trouble for those around you!" Lucy had lectured the poor man until he decided to give up.

"I don't see what the problem is, my magic wears off eventually" He said as he pouted.

This man is a child, Lucy had thought.

Walking back to the Mayor's house, she had come to present her findings... as well as the culprit.

The Mayors face practically dropped and hit the floor. The man guilty... was the Mayors son... They had decided to settle their familial differences themselves. Lucy collected her payment and was now departing from the small town, she honestly thought the job was a bit boring. As she was walking away her peaceful thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Lucy, look out!"

She had felt someone pushing her out the way, when she looked up she had seen...

"Loke, you came out on your own again?"

She could see something was not right, Loke stood in silence with a faint glow before disappearing. Looking towards the direction of the magic, Lucy had caught a glimpse of the man she turned in.

Worried about he had done to Loke, Lucy stood quietly and somewhat confused noticing that Loke's clothes were still there just casually laying in a pile. Lucy was about to cry thinking that something terrible had happened to Loke until she saw the clothes moving... Moving? Lucy got a chill down her spine and decided to look at what was moving around so energetically in the bundle of clothing.

Out popped a kitten? Lucy stood with the most comical expression of confusion on her face..."No, no, not a kitten... a cub... A lion cub!"

Loke... had been turned into a lion cub. As Lucy was trying to sort her thoughts and process the situation before her, the tiny cub had begun snuggling up to her hand... "It's so cute!!!~" Lucy said... she had also recalled that the magic would wear off eventually...until then she will look after it... Lucy picked up the bundled clothing, the tiny cub and was ready to leave for home.


	2. Feline Inclinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day home with the lion cub, what awaits Lucy?

Two hours quickly passed as Lucy had fallen asleep on the train, luckily the cub didn't do anything mischievous.... After waking up and beginning the walk home, Lucy began to think... "Wait, this is Loke, even though his form is changed, he's probably the same Loke inside" Lucy said to herself... Walking home with no issue other than the warning from the fishermen, alerting Lucy that she was too close to falling into the river. Walking into her home, she realized how hungry she was, as well as craving a long bubble bath.

Lucy had put Loke on her bed, still bundled in his clothing and considering whether she should wash them or not... But can you wash celestial spirit clothes normally? Lucy questioned as she went to prepare something to eat, being stopped dead in her tracks... What should she give Loke? I mean she didn't really have anything like cat food, or meat... "Milk!" Lucy practically shouted as Loke looked up at her with a confused head tilt, Lucy had gotten a bowl and decided to warm some milk for the cub. Not really knowing any better this is all she could really think of, none the less after sorting out a meal for herself and some warmed up milk for Loke. She had put the bowl down on the floor, calling Loke over.

The cub jumped off the bed, landing gracefully with a soft squeak, as he trotted over to the milk, Lucy was happy to see that the milk idea was a good one. Lucy sat down to eat her dinner, about half way through her meal she heard a soft mew... After having her heart melt from cuteness she looked down to see, the wide eyes of the cub looking up at her. Lucy had picked up the cub and put it on her lap to rest while she finished her dinner... Again the creeping thought that this is probably the same Loke inside bothered Lucy...

"You're probably going to kill me or embarrass me when you turn back" She said softly looking at the cub. She could not help but treat it like a cub, after all it seemed so helpless and unbearably adorable. After Lucy heard the soft sounds of Loke sleeping, she put him gently on the chair and decided to go take her well deserved bubble bath. "I wonder when the magic is going to wear off... does it take hours? Days? Weeks?" Lucy had been talking to herself trying to find the answer...

Her quiet thoughts were disturbed by the sudden sound of scratching at the door.

"I'm coming out now Loke" Lucy said as she hopped out the bath and began getting dressed.

Coming out clean and much more relaxed, she felt very tired. But before that, she took her clothes and Loke's bundled suit to wash...might as well try she thought. She had set the clothes out to dry and decided it was finally time to go to bed, she took a blanket and made a soft bed on the floor for Loke. Still considering that he was Loke and if she let him sleep in the bed, it would be like sleeping with normal Loke in the bed. Her face was now adorned with a mild blush as she shook her head trying to dissipate that thought bubble.

Putting little Loke down in the bed she had just made, she turned down her lights to a gentle glow and was off to sleep... About an hour after Lucy went to sleep she was woken up by the tiny squeaks of Loke at the side of her bed. The cubs front paws rested on the bed, almost asking for permission and it was quite cold out. Lucy gave in... She gently picked up the cub and let it snuggle up next to her. The soft purrs warmed Lucy's heart, as she drifted off back to sleep....

The sunshine came pouring into the room, warming and brightening it. Lucy woke up and opened her eyes slowly, to feel warmth at her side... Although it wasn't the small and soft warmth of the cub....Lucy had lifted her blanket to find Loke... normal Loke, snuggling her and sleeping peacefully.

"Eeeeeeek! Loke!" Lucy shrieked trying to escape his arms, but trying to get away only made him hold her even tighter than before. Lucy settled down, thinking that she could escape when he woke up... besides, if she were being honest. She didn't really mind... but she would never tell him that.

Looking around the room to pass the time, she noticed their clothes had dried...

"Wait... his clothes are there... which means....." Lucy turned blood red and blushed furiously, reaching over quickly grabbing her keys.

"Gate of the goat, I open thee! Capricorn!" Lucy screamed so fast and loud, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighbourhood heard her.

"Good morning, Lucy-sama. What can I do for you?" Capricorn said with his usual prim and proper demeanour.

"Please help me! Get Loke off of me and please give him clothes" Lucy said still blushing.

"Very well Lucy-sama"

In one swift movement Lucy was free from Loke's arms and being held by Capricorn as he set out clothes for the sleeping Loke.

"Shall I make you breakfast Lucy-sama?" Capricorn asked whilst setting Lucy down in the chair.

"If it's no problem" Lucy said politely, she always minded her manners with Capricorn... it seemed more than anything he was always trying to turn her into a proper lady. As Lucy sat she could see a stirring in the bed.

"Loke must have woken up"

"Indeed" Capricorn said

Although Loke stood up so suddenly, but before Lucy could react Capricorn had somehow blindfolded Lucy and she could hear what sounded like a mild struggle. Having the blindfold removed she could now see Loke fully dressed again...

"My apologies Lucy-sama, but you need not see such indecency"

"Oh, uh...Thank you Capricorn"

Capricorn had set down her breakfast.

"Well then, I shall be off. Call me if you need anything. Take care Lucy-sama" He said as he vanished back to the celestial spirit world.

"Capricorn really saved me" Lucy sighed as she looked over at Loke, who was staring at something on the wall. Something seemed a bit off about Loke.

"Loke?" Lucy called, with no response...

"Loke?" Lucy once again inquired raising her voice a little..

Loke's ear had twitched at the sound of his name and he turned to face Lucy, walking towards her... He leaned his head down and softly nuzzled Lucy.

"L-L-Loke? What are you doing?" Lucy stammered as she blushed again...

She realized, the magic still hasn't fully worn off, Loke must be stuck in his 'cat mode' even though his appearance is back to normal... Lucy thought, until she saw a tail happily swishing behind him...

"Wait, did Loke have a tail?"

Out of curiosity Lucy had reached out to touch Loke's tail, as she grabbed it Loke jumped and as a reaction scratched Lucy deep enough to draw blood. Recoiling into a defensive position, Loke stared intently at Lucy.

"Loke, I'm sorry, I—" She stopped her sentence when she saw the scratch marks on her hand, the scratches were deep and she was bleeding a bit too much. She had forgotten, Loke was not a kitten or a regular cat... He was a lion. A very crucial detail that Lucy seemed to overlook.

Loke had stayed in his defensive position until he calmed down, Lucy had been trying to stop the bleeding and had slowed it down considerably. She began to clean the blood off when Loke suddenly drew near. Still sitting in the chair, Lucy had now been trapped by Loke sitting in front of her. Lucy was feeling a bit afraid now, even though she knows it was her fault, she couldn't help but feel a bit scared. Loke had nuzzled softly against her leg trying to express his apologies and catlike affections. He looked up, his beautiful eyes staring up at Lucy, his eyes seemed sad. His tail had stopped it's happy swishing and gone lifeless.

"Loke, it's alright I know you didn't mean it" Lucy said softly with a gentle smile. She had put her hand on his head, Loke seemed to appreciate this token of affection. He had moved to Lucy's hand and began licking her wound.

"Loke?" Lucy asked surprised at his actions.

Loke had licked her scratch marks and almost instantly they seemed to be healing...

"You, healed me?" Lucy muttered to herself. Loke once again nuzzled against her hand and rested his head on her lap.


	3. New comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will they go from here? What awaits Lucy and Loke as they continue to see where this magic of obscurity leads?

Lucy softly stroked his head, earning a purr of approval, it made her laugh thinking about what Loke is going to think about all of this when the magic wears off, is he even going to remember all of this? They sat in a comfortable silence and Lucy noticed that morning had already turned into late afternoon, she must have lost track of the time. Loke still has his head on her lap and he is peacefully sleeping.

Lucy glanced over at her hand to see no wound, it's completely healed. She was concerned that it would leave a scar...Looking down again at Loke...Loke, who was Leo The Lion. But none the less she would continue to call him Loke, she met him and saved him as Loke, so the name held a special place to her at least.

Moving very slowly, trying to move Loke's head so that she could get up and prepare dinner along with a bath... Lucy definitely loved her baths...maybe she should go with a herbal bath tonight, she thought. Looking over to see Loke still asleep.

"He sleeps a lot" Lucy whispered.

She now faced the same situation as the previous night... "What am I going to feed him? I can't give him milk again"

Lions...what do lions eat? Lucy sat fumbling over the question... "Meat I guess, I only have fish, but I guess that's alright? I know he's a lion but he's part of the cat family and they love fish" Lucy said with a sparkle in her eye.

Lucy had began to prepare herself dinner as well as fish for Loke.

After presenting the dinner Lucy was so proud of, Loke had greedily gobbled up the fish. Which made Lucy laugh, because she would never imagine normal Loke eating like that, especially in front of a girl, he always seemed suave, now he just seemed clumsy. Lucy found that incredibly cute though. After dinner was finished and dishes done, Lucy had decided to go for her much beloved bath, deciding it would be alright to leave Loke for a little while... right?

Lucy had been soaking and washing her hair, just relaxing in the bath. This was literally her happy place, this and the library. She had decided to get out of the bath, as now she was beginning to feel dizzy, upon getting out she realizes she had left her change of clothes on her bed. Right now she wanted to mildly die of embarrassment "Even if Loke is like this, I still don't want him to see me in my towel" There was always the chance he could remember everything...

Very reluctantly Lucy had wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door, walking fast to her goal : The change of clothes. She wanted to get dressed as soon as possible, not only was she still dripping wet from her bath but she also didn't want Loke to see her. As she got to her change of clothes, she grabbed them quickly with one hand, and the other still holding fiercely onto her towel, her current grip strength could probably rival a demons. As Lucy turned to go back to the bathroom, she was suddenly pinned down by Loke who seemed to have pounced out of nowhere...

"Loke, get off" Lucy pleaded, but Loke just looked at her and began to lick the water droplets off of her arm.

"Eeeek Loke! Enough, let me go!" Lucy said as she was trying to escape him, to no avail, she couldn't get out. Loke continued licking the water droplets, at this point Lucy's face was bright red.

"I'm sorry Loke" As she apologised, Lucy grabbed Loke's tail once again, making him jump off of her. The second Loke was off, Lucy flew into bathroom, bright red and trying to calm her raging heart that felt as if it had run some overly intense marathon.

Lucy had gotten dressed and had somewhat calmed down, she could not let her guard down around Loke. Sighing and realizing how tired she was, she decided it would be best to turn in for the night. As she left the bathroom she found a sleeping Loke on her bed, she wasn't going to fight or struggle, she will just leave it be she thought. She pulled out an extra pillow and blanket and set it on the couch, she had made herself comfortable and was about to go to sleep when she turned her head only to be met with glowing eyes...

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Lucy shrieked as she shot up and behind the couch, to see a very perturbed Loke.

"Don't scare me like that" She said sighing every word, she was definitely too tired for this sort of thing. Loke looked at her again.

Lucy had gotten back into her makeshift bed, ready to drift off peacefully but Loke had decided to intrude by trying to climb onto the couch. Lucy can't sleep next to Loke again, he was a cub before, now he is in his normal form. She gets up and pets Loke almost as if to say goodnight. "Loke you can sleep here." She says as she goes to her bed, feeling bit better having her own bed back.

As Lucy laid her head on the pillow, she noticed that she was once again followed. She was too tired for another round of moving around and changing sleeping arrangements, she allowed Loke to sleep in the bed and she scooted to the edge, keeping some distance between them. Almost instantaneously she had fallen asleep.

At some point in the night she felt Loke snuggling up to her, she didn't mind the warmth. Although her heart was going crazy... She just carried on sleeping trying to ignore Loke's presence.

Loke rested his head on Lucy's shoulder and purred softly, feeling happy that he was allowed to sleep near her again. Gently nuzzling her to convey his affections and gratitude, Lucy had moved in her sleep and softly petted his head, gently touching his ears. They had fallen asleep enjoying the comfort of each other's warmth. Loke fell asleep listening to Lucy's heartbeat, another new comfort he had found.


	4. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry to keep you all waiting... I hope you enjoy the chapter and found it worth the wait! Thank you for reading.

Lucy woke up to the sound of rain, opening her eyes to see the sky was clouded over and lightly raining.

"Good morning Lucy" A voice had greeted her happily.

Lucy knows this voice... very well.

"Good morning Loke—EHHHHHH Loke!?" Lucy shoots straight up to turn and look at Loke, carrying his usual smirk.

"Loke you're back to normal! Right?" Lucy exclaimed and then questions.

"I am the same as always, I don't know why you think something is different... But I am interested in why we are sharing the same bed" He says casually although emphasizing a smirk on the 'bed' question.

"I see, so you don't remember anything." Lucy says relieved.

"Well I remember on your last job, I got hit with some weird magic but that's about it" Loke says as he recalls the memories of that night.

"It's been 3 days since then... you weren't yourself" Lucy says, her tone sounding a bit too serious.

"3 days...What do you mean I wasn't myself?" Loke doesn't lose his smile but his eyes hint at his concern.

Lucy spends the next hour explaining everything to Loke, about his transformation, his tail, the scratch and the reason they were in the same bed.

Loke was wide eyed and add a nervous sweat droplet, a mild blush had crept onto his face as he averted his gaze from Lucy.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble" He said apologetically

"Don't worry about it, it was fun" Lucy said with a big smile that seemed to stab Loke right in the heart.

Loke looked away again, blushing even more furiously than before.

Lucy started giggling, which turned into hearty laughter, she has never seen Loke lose his composure, his usual cool and collected demeanour that made him seem unaffected by everything was nowhere to be found.

"Wh-what?" Loke asked accidently fumbling over his words.

"I've never seen you act like this before" Lucy said in-between her burst of laughter.

"Like what? I'm perfectly fine" Loki exclaimed as he adjusted and fiddled with his glasses.

"You can lie to me, but your tail can't" Lucy said with a raised eyebrow

Loki smiled "I don't have a tail" That statement carried so much certainty and confidence, until Lucy pointed behind him. Following her finger he could see...very clearly a tail, exposing his true emotions...

"I have a tail" He seemed to nonchalantly change his earlier statement.

"And to correct you...My tail is lying" He said with a cute expression.

"Sure it is" Lucy said laughing at him.

Poor Loke was feeling tortured, his composure was being unravelled, how could she always do this, how could Lucy always make him crumble this way.

As he remained lost in thought, his smile had faded and now wore an expression of concern.

"Are you alright?" Lucy had asked, looking at him with genuine concern.

Loke looked away and adjusted his glasses once again "This is no good" He said

"What do you mea—" Lucy's sentence was interrupted when Loke had pulled her close to him.

"L-L-Loke...." She stammered while sporting a very obvious blush.

"It seems the lesser versions of myself were more honest" He said softly while looking into her eyes.

"What...." Lucy trailed off with her eyes full of confusion, Loke pulled Lucy in for a hug, his head resting on her shoulder. "Well, if my earlier actions haven't told you... I love you" He broke the hug and stared straight at her flustered face with a bashful expression of his own.

Lucy just stared in shock, she had always wanted to hear those words...Her heart was about to beat out of her chest, the emotions seemed to overwhelm her and flow out in the form of tears.

Loke's eyes widened "Lucy?"

"I'm so happy" She said smiling, such a bright smile. Her tears still falling down her cheeks, Loki smiled at her as he wiped away her tears.

Loke kissed Lucy softly on the forehead, finally their feelings were now known to each other.

Lucy thought to how a prank turned out to be the best thing for her...

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Loke's chest... Softly against the silence she whispered "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story, hope Loke's 'cat mode' was cat like enough. >_< I had based a lot of his actions/ habits on my own cats, they're not lions but they're still awesome, let's also just dedicate this to my weirdo cats... Metawarkitty~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed, I update the chapters for my ongoing stories every Saturday!


End file.
